The invention relates to a hub part for a clutch disc of a motor vehicle friction clutch and to a method of producing it.
Hub parts produced from two parts are known in various forms. Thus, for example, it is known from DE-OS 2 159 264 to mutually press on a hub tube and a hub disc while taking measures to collect swarf formed during pressing. Torque transmission is effected via radially inwardly directed, sharp-edged teeth on the hub disc, which dig into the material of the hub. A two-part construction is also known from DE-OS 3 601 903 in which torque transmission is effected by axially directed teeth.